blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 190
is the 190th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary As Gueldre Poizot and Revchi Salik enter Clover Castle, Gueldre recognizes the Shadow Palace. Revchi asks if Gueldre knows about it, and Gueldre tells him that that the Shadow Palace is an ancient magical dimension that he did not know actually existed. Gueldre then thinks about what he will do since that Shadow Palace is said to contain ancient magical artifacts and treasure within it. Charmy Pappitson tells everyone to eat up since they need to recover their mana in order to follow Yami Sukehiro and Jack the Ripper. Asta thanks Mimosa Vermillion for healing his sore body. Noelle Silva comments about how Asta pushed himself too hard again and that he is useless without her. Sally asks that Asta take care of his unusual body. Noelle notices Sally is wearing Asta's clothes, and Asta mentions that he lent Sally the clothes since hers were torn up. When Noelle asks why Sally is with them, Sally reveals that Asta promised that she can have her way with his body after the battle, which flusters Noelle and Mimosa. Magna Swing tells Noelle to continuing eating, but she tells him to shut up, even through he is her senior. Suddenly Luck notices that two elves are approaching from the royal capital and informs the others. As the two elves launch attack at the Black Bulls, while saying that the Black Bulls with now die since they can barely stand. As Luck prepares to take the elves attacks, when Fuegoleon and Mereoleona suddenly show up. Mereoleona comments about how Fuegoleon had awoken, which Fuegoleon responds by saying that Mereoleona had taken her time. Mereoleona and Fuegoleon then defeat the elves, much to the shock of the Black Bulls. Asta is excited that Fuegoleon has awakened and that he even has Salamander, which Fuegoleon says that Asta had gotten stronger while he was asleep. Asta also asks about how even through Mereoleona was healed by a magical artifact, she won't wake up for half a day but Mereoleona says that she doesn't care about that. As Nozel watches from above, Nozel comments about how the Vermillion family has finally returned to the battlefield and thinks about how Fuegoleon was chosen by Salamander. As Nozel watches the battlefield, the servant thinks about how impressive Nozel is, for being able to move around so quickly after just recovering. Fuegoleon notices Nozel and apologizes to him for making him wait, which Nozel responds that he hope that Fuegoleon's skills haven't dull while he was gone. Magna notices that the hole to the Shadow Palace is shrinking and informs everyone. Mimosa tells everyone that they have to hurry and explains what would happened to all those possessed by the elves once the enemy inserts that final magic stone in the pedestal in the Shadow Palace. Suddenly more elves show up, which Kirsch says that his magic is at its limit and Zora says that elves are from the ones that are possessing the Golden Dawn. As Mereoleona thinks about how they have no time to face all the elves before the hole shrinks, the Black Bulls tells the captains that they will handle the elves while they head to the Shadow Palace. Magna tells Asta to head with the captains since they can use the power of his sword, which Asta says that he will go and wishes them the best of luck. Magna also says that they will be fine and to come back safely, while Noelle tries to tells them that she will go too. Kirsch then tells Mimosa to go with them to since they can use a healer, which Mimosa agrees since she can protect Asta too. Noelle once against tries to says that she will go too, but Solid tells her to head out with them since he acknowledges her as being the stronger one. Solid also says that one day he will surpass her and that she should also come back as the mightiest of the house of Silva., which Noelle agrees too. Fuegoleon says that they are going to head out, which the elves responds that they are not going anywhere. The Black Bulls rush towards to elves, while saying that they are not going to get in their way and start to battle the elves. Fuegoleon, Mereoleona, Mimosa, Nozel, Noelle, and Asta then all head towards the Shadow Palace while Nero watches them. Magic and Spells used References Navigation